Hair
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Woody braids Jessie's hair. One-shot. WoodyxJessie, one-sided BuzzxWoody hints.


Lin: I deleted 'Just The Three Of Us' for now. Why? Simple. I re-read it and wondered out loud to myself 'What the fuck was I on that night I wrote that shit?' before deleting it. It will come back, though. Just..in a little bit. Once I re-write them. So, yeah.

Here's another one-shot for WoodyxJessie with a hint of one-sided BuzzxWoody, simply because I am truly enjoying the elements in these kinda fics. Rawr~

* * *

When Woody had first met Jessie, he did not have time to think about her appearance. She has him in a upside down bear hug within seconds and was jumping around with him in her arms. By the time he had gotten out of her energetic embrace, he only had thoughts of backing away slowly and getting back to Andy's room. Thoughts of Andy's room went away for awhile though as he was told about _Woody's Roundup_ and who he truly was.

During all of that, Woody never truly had a chance to think about how Jessie looked. Sure, he knew what she looked like and could recognize that she was pretty, but that was as far as his thoughts went. He never realize what exactly made her so pretty until he was back in Andy's room with the others, Jessie and Bullseye in tow.

* * *

"Honey? Are you listening to me?"

"Mm?" Woody blinked suddenly before shaking his head, snapping himself out of his trace. "No..Sorry, Bo."

"It's alright," Bo replied gently, although Woody noticed Bo's hand tighten just a bit more on her crook. "I was reminding you that you still need to get ready for the staff meeting tonight."

"Right..," Woody's eyes traveled over Bo's shoulder on their own according, watching free flowing red yarn swish back and forth against a yellow and white colored fabric. "Right.."

"Your still not listening, are you?"

"Of course I am." Woody tied to get his eyes back on Bo's face, but the swing of yarn was very distracting. "I always listen."

"Then what did I just say?" Bo tapped her foot gently on the ground, her grip still the same on her crook. "Woody.."

"You said.." Shutting his eyes, Woody tried to think about what Bo had just said. It was hard though, all he saw when he closed his eyes was red yarn. "Something about..a craft setting?"

"No," Bo stopped tapping her foot. "Staff meeting, not craft. STAFF meeting."

"Right!" Opening his eyes, Woody forced his gaze on his girlfriend. "Staff meeting! Listen, Bo, I have to go-"

"Go where?" Bo cut him off, looking slightly annoyed. "Woody, we are having a discussion here."

"I know," Woody smiled slightly, hoping it would show that he meant no harm. "I just..need to go talk to Buzz, alright? It's about the staff meeting tonight an-"

"Oh, alright," Bo sighed, his grip loosening on her crook. "Just go."

"Thanks, Bo!" Smiling, Woody was about to lean forward and kiss his girlfriend's cheek when he noticed red yarn swishing yet again out of the corner of his eyes. Mid-lean towards Bo, Woody stopped and felt his eyes moving to follow the red yarn yet again, not noticing Bo's confused look. He only looked away from the red yarn when Bo had leaned in herself and pecked Woody's lips.

"Hurry back, okay?" Bo requested, leaning away again. "I miss you, Woody."

"I miss you too," Woody absentmindedly agreed, suddenly realizing that the red yarn was not tied up like it normally was which was why it was able to swing so freely. "Later, alright?"

"..Things have not been the same since you got back," Bo's tone made Woody glance over, noting Bo blinking rapidly. "It's like your a whole different person."

"What do you.." Woody started to say, but Bo had already turned and began to walk off. "What does she mean by that?"

Putting it in the back of his mind, Woody set off and started his new mission. Trying to figure out why that red yarn was not tied back as it usually was.

* * *

"Woody!" Buzz caught Woody mid-walk towards Jessie. "There you are!"

"Hi, Buzz." Woody waved to his best friend, his eyes still on Jessie's hair. "Bye, Buzz."

"Wait!" Buzz lunged forward to gently grab Woody's hand. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" Woody gave Buzz a sideways glance, not even caring that Buzz had his hand. "Can it wait?"

"No! I mean," Buzz looked down at hit boots, not seeing Woody's eyes leave him yet again in favor of red yarn. "Are you busy?"

"A bit," Woody tugged Buzz along, letting the space ranger stumble behind him slightly before catching up. "Can you tell me along the way?"

"I guess I can," Buzz let out a sigh before tightening his grip on Woody's hand still in his. "Alright. Woody, I have a confession to make."

Woody let out an encouraging sound, dragging Buzz a bit faster towards Jessie. That red yarn of hers was still swaying around freely and Woody was determined to figure out why. Only a few more steps..

It's not that Woody was obsessed with Jessie looking neat or anything like that. It was just that Jessie was the only toy around that had yarn for hair and could thus be played with. Woody had always been fascinated by dolls with yarn for hair, simply because dolls made that way had the ability to change daily. Most of them kept their hair style the same unless their owners changed them, but the choice was always there if the doll ever wanted to change it. Woody sometimes wished he had yarn for hair as well, it did not seem fair that only certain toys got a freedom and others did not.

"Woody," Buzz cleared his throat, not seeing Jessie look up suddenly and smile from a few inches away. "I..really like yo-"

"Howdy, cowboy!" Jessie cheerfully interrupted, jumping up from her sitting position to hug Woody around the neck. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine," Woody smiled as he freed his hand from Buzz's and placed his arms around Jessie's waist instead. Hugged her back, he ignored the slight 'Damn it!' he heard behind him from Buzz. "I was looking for you, actually."

"You were?" Jessie pulled back slightly to look at Woody's face, but kept her arms around his neck. "What for?"

"Just wanting to make sure your adjusting alright," Woody gripped his left hand with his right, making sure the right hand did not creep up Jessie's back and play with the end strands of her hair. "New room and all.."

"It's been a month, silly!" Jessie giggled slightly. "I think I'm use to the room by now."

"Yes, well.." Woody fumbled for an excuse, wanting to keep the conversation going so Jessie would stay in his arms a bit longer. "J-just checking."

"Aw, that's sweet of you," Jessie grinned before leaning up to rub their noses together gently. "Thanks for the concern, I appreciate it."

"N-no problem," Woody could not help but smile back even as he stuttered. "No problem.."

Letting go of Woody's neck, Jessie instead swung her arm around his waist, her hand above his right ass pocket. Woody copied her position almost identically, the only difference being he placed his hand on the small of her back instead.

"Hiya, Buzz!" Jessie cheerfully greeted the sulking space ranger. "Almost did not see ya there!"

"Morning," Even as he sulked, Buzz was able to send the cowgirl a small smile. "How are you today?"

"Not so good, actually." Jessie looked down, making one of her boots kick forward slightly. "You?"

"What's wrong?" Woody asked, cutting Buzz off. "Does it have to do with your hair bow?"

"Actually," Jessie blinked, looking at her counter part curiously. "Yeah, it does. How did you know?"

"Woody knows everything," Buzz muttered softly, sarcasm thick in his voice. "He's the, how did it go? Rootinest, tootinest, cowboy in the, wild wild west."

"Woody's Round Up~" Jessie sang the last part of the opening theme, grinning happily. "I love that song!"

"Of course you do," Buzz replied, hints of sarcasm still there. "Of course you do."

Woody frowned, trying to catch the space rangers eye. Buzz never used sarcasm, unless he was truly upset. Buzz had no reason to be upset right now though, at least Woody believed so.

"Either way," Jessie's voice grabbed Woody's attention, making him look away from Buzz. "I lost my hair bow yesterday and I can't find it!"

"That's not good," Woody said out loud while inside he cheered. At least now he knew why her hair was free. "Well, I guess I have no choice."

"Huh?" Jessie blinked up at him and Woody had to resist the urge to lean down and kiss her. Jessie could act so cute when she wanted to.

"I will help you look for it," Woody declared, puffing his chest out slightly. "I will not rest until I find it!"

"Yay!" Jessie cheered. "Let's go now!"

"Don't you worry, little lady!" Woody added on a slight western accent, a small grin on his face. "Sheriff Woody is on the case!"

"Oh, thank you!" Jessie made her voice shrill and high-pitched as she pretended to fan herself with one of her hands. "Your my hero, Sheriff Woody!"

"Wait a second!" Buzz stepped closer to Woody before the western duo could continue. "Your going to search for it now?"

"Well..yeah," Woody leaned back on his heels a little, his hand still on Jessie's back. "Why wait?"

"We were..Oh, never mind," Shaking his head, Buzz gestured the two away from him. "Just go."

"Buzz.." Frowning again, Woody stepped away from Jessie to place a hand on Buzz's shoulder. "Why don't you come with us? We can talk along the way."

"No..I need to speak with you in private." Buzz's tone was firm even as he refused to look at Woody. Never before had the space ranger refused to meet Woody's gaze and yet now he was acting as if the two had just met.

"Very well," Patting Buzz's shoulder, Woody returned to Jessie and let her wrap an arm around his. "We will be back, alright?"

With Jessie's arm in his, and after a perky, 'Goodbye~!' from Jessie to Buzz, the duo was ready to leave and thus began walking away from the space ranger.

Feeling Buzz's glare, Woody looked over his shoulder to notice Buzz was glaring at Jessie. That was odd. It was as if the space ranger was jealous of Jessie's arm in Woody's or something. Why would that be though? Buzz had no feelings for Woody, at least not romantic ones. Right?

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I lost it down here," Jessie looked around Molly's room, which was oddly empty of other toys for once. "I just can't seem to find it though.."

"Interesting," Woody pondered as the duo walked. "Well, I'm here now. I'm sure I will find it."

"You will, huh?" Jessie teased as she let go of Woody's arm to instead stand in front of him and poke his chest with her right index finger. "Well then, go right ahead!"

"I will," Grinning, Woody went down on one knee. Grabbing Jessie's right hand in his, Woody placed a kiss to where her knuckles would be. "On this kiss, I swear!"

"For a guy, you certainly are romantic," Jessie giggled madly, apparently a little ticklish. "Have you been watching chick flicks again?"

"I watched '50 First Dates' last night," Woody commented as he stood back up and began searching around the room, tugging Jessie along slightly. "Does that count?"

"Yep," Jessie nodded, curling her hand more tightly around Woody's. "A fearless, cowboy Sheriff who loves chick flicks..It's almost laughable."

"I don't love them," Woody protested, letting go of Jessie's hand to search under the dresser. "They are just..entertaining."

"Suuure. So you would say no then if I offered to watch 'The Ugly Truth' with you?"

"You would?" Woody turned his head a fraction to look at her. "Really?"

"Why not?" Jessie shrugged, her fingers moving against her hip. "You enjoyed watching it."

"Yes, bu-..Wait!" Woody turned back to under the dresser. "I think I got something!"

"You do?" Jessie moved forward slightly, bending at her knees to look. "Is it my hair band?"

"It's..Yes!" Feeling triumphed, Woody pulled his hand out from under the dresser to proudly show off the yellow hair band. "Found it!"

"Sweet!" Jessie grabbed the hair band from Woody and cheered. "Finally!"

"Well?" Woody smirked, standing up. "Well?"

"Well what?" Jessie's eyes narrowed, a challenge in her eyes. "Hmm?"

"I think you owe me a thank you."

"Oh, I do?"

"Yes, I believe you do."

"Well, how about this for a thank you?" Thrusting her hand forward, Jessie gave the bow back to Woody. "Braid my hair for me."

"What the..?" Woody took the bow in his hand, confused. "How is that a thank you?"

"I know you want to touch my hair," Jessie smiled, shaking her head so her hair moved. "I see the way you look at it."

"I-I..Jessie, I did no-"

"It's fine," Jessie interrupted Woody, stepping forward and turning around so that her back was facing him. "I don't mind."

"..Truly?" Woody could not believe it, Jessie was offering to let Woody touch her hair. He could feel his knees shaking slightly at the mere though of getting to touch something so lovely looking.

"I would not say it unless I meant it," Jessie shook her hair again so that her hair moved. "Braid my hair, eh?"

"..Alright," Woody smiled shakily before sitting down on the ground with his legs outstretched in front of him. "Here, sit down."

"On your lap?" Jessie turned around to face him, smiling. "My, my, I thought you were shy?"

"Jessie.."

"Just kidding," Jessie turned around again so her back was facing him as she leaned down slowly so that she could sit somewhat gracefully in Woody's lap. "Your so tense sometimes, ya know?"

"Uh-huh.."

Letting Jessie get comfortable sitting in his lap, Woody ran his fingers through her hair a few times, entranced by the feel of yarn in his fingers. There was no tangles in her hair, so his fingers were able to move freely as the combed. It was a nice feeling, so nice that Woody paused momentarily to pull Jessie a bit more deeper into his lap before re-starting his combing actions with her hair. The motion continued for a few more minutes, more for Woody's entertainment than actually brushing needs, before Woody felt it was enough. It was time to start braiding.

Pulling all the hair together, Woody placed a kiss to the end of the hair, enjoying the feel of yarn. He knew he was entering dangerous territory, but it could not be helped. Jessie was not exactly protesting his actions either making it even harder on him to resist the temptation to kiss her hair again. Instead, hoping to perhaps stop his love with her hair, Woody held the bundle of hair up slightly so that the back of her pale neck was showing. Placing a gently kiss to the back on her neck, Woody closed his eyes and let his lips stay there for a few seconds longer than necessary, noting Jessie's slight moan happily. Taking his lips away, Woody let the hair fall and cover the place he had just kissed. Separating the hair into three sections, Woody began to work on braiding Jessie's hair.

He had never actually braided hair before, simply because he had never gotten the chance. He had, however, seem Molly braid hair and or have her own hair braided, so Woody knew the basics of the procedure. One strand over another and another over that one. Repeated until the hair was all braided and a bow could be placed at the end of the hair. Simple, really.

It was quiet work. Woody was not sure what Jessie was thinking, but she seemed content to just sit in his lap quietly as he braided her hair. Woody himself spent the quiet time happily, enjoying both the quiet and the activity. Surprisingly, braiding her hair was relaxing Woody completely. Any worry that he might have had earlier was fleeting away as he braided, and his mind was just filled with pleasure as he played. If possibly, he might have to ask Jessie if he could braid her hair again, it felt nice.

Sadly, Jessie did not have much hair. Enough to make it go past her shoulders, but not loud enough to take much time to braid. Regretfully, Woody finished braiding the hair in under twenty minutes. Taking the yellow bow that he had placed next to him on the floor, Woody tied in to the end of Jessie's hair so that the braid would not come undone.

"There," Woody looked at his work, wishing the hair was upbraided so he could touch it again. "All done."

"That was quick," Jessie mused, looking as if she had no plans on getting up any time soon. Not that Woody minded, Jessie's weight was comfortable in his lap. "Your good at this."

"Ah..Jessie, can I ask you something?"

"Mm?"

"May I braid your hair again?" Woody dared to ask, nervous to be asked and a bit annoyed at himself for sounding so wimpy as he asked. "Please?"

Twisting around in his lap, with her legs being placed on either side of him, Jessie reached up and placed her arms around his neck. Scooting forward, Jessie let their noses rub slightly as she adjusted Woody's arms so that they circled around her waist.

"Whenever you want," Jessie whispered. "I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

And right then and there, in the middle of Molly's room, Jessie kissed him. Not an innocent peck like all the other times, but a more passionate kiss. One that wanted a response back and an exchange of feelings.

He should of stopped it. Should of pulled back and demanded to know what Jessie was doing, or at least let her down softly. He was, technically, cheating on Bo currently, but what counted as cheating? What about all the other times when Jessie had kissed Woody's cheek and Woody had kissed her cheeks right back. Woody was much more physical with Jessie than he ever had been with Bo, yet it was never considered cheating. Was it cheating now though that he was kissing Jessie's lips instead of just cheeks? Was it cheating now that Jessie was pressed against him in his lap and he did not want her to move? It was all very confusing. However, as his fingers reached up on their own accord to play with the ends of Jessie's freshly braided hair, Woody felt every negative thing leave him and the only thing on his mind was Jessie's body against his and her lips against his.

Woody kissed her back.

* * *

Lin: I think I'm gonna do a WoodyxBuzz one-shot next. Yup, WoodyxBuzz instead of BuzzxWoody, simply because I want to try out the more..aggressive side of Woody instead of the usual emotional wimp I make him out to be.

Did I ever mention that WoodyxJessie reminds me a bit of RobStar from Teen Titans? Chick is cheerful, guy is the leader. The hints are in the series but the couple is never confirmed..Did I ever mention that RobStar is one of my favorite het pairings? Yeeeeah~ 3


End file.
